


Thomas Barrow Loves Unicorns

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill, Thomas Barrow Loves Unicorns, Unicorns, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Circa 2013, written by my little sister (who would've been twelve years old), and published now on a whim--Thomas Barrow loves unicorns. I'm sorry.Oneshot/drabble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Thomas Barrow Loves Unicorns

One day Alfred was card shopping with Jimmy at their local Hallmark. They were gonna make either a prank love letter or a prank hatred letter to Carson the butler tomorrow. Also tomorrow was Thomas Barrow's b-day but no one is going to care because Thomas is a botch.

"Oooooh, dis is pehfect!" Alfrie squealed and held up a card covered with unicorns. Inside it said:

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE PERFECT, JUST MAGICAL. ALSO I LOVE YOU. JK JK PSYCH!**

Jimmy started to walk towards Alfred but then this old lady pushed Jimmy himself over and a ran and attacked Alfred. She ripped the card from his hands. 

"THIS IS FOR MY TOMMY EUGIE BARE-BARE! MWAH!" The old lady said. "HE LUBS 'DEM UNICORNS."

And then she ran off somewhere.

"Well, that was weird," Jimmy muttered. They scuttled out of Hallmark.

Then the old lady threw tasty dried mango at them. She looked a dung (yes, dung) lot like Thomas Eugene Barrow.


End file.
